Una noche que nunca olvidaré
by Aleksander
Summary: Una noche que nunca olvidaré


Lo que en este dia voy a narrar, hace tiempo que pesa dentro de mi, como una enorme jaula de metal que me aprisiona, kitandome el aire para respirar, sin poder moverme en esta inmensidad de vacio y espacio en la que creia que vivia... hasta que La conocí a Ella...   
  
Os preguntareis quien es Ella, no es asi? yo a veces también me lo preguntaba; hasta un dia, en el que La conocí más profundamente de lo que cualkiera pudiera algun dia imaginar... haced el silencio y escuchad mis palabras sobre la persona a quien más kise en mi vida de mortal...  
  
"Era una noche de Verano, mas no por esto el gracil viento dejaba de acurrucar a las ramas de los árboles cercanos a mi morada, o los del banco en el que me sentaba a escribir poesias para darselos a mi amada... yo tenia apenas 18 años, era un joven con un cuerpo algo delgado, pero bien formado, no creia que fuera wapo aunque me lo repitieran una y otra vez; kizas porque me gustaba que me lo dijeran, kizas porque no keria serlo para ke otras xikas no se fijaran en mi excepto la que yo amaba. Era idealista, romantico cual galán de la edad media, y timido a más no poder, que nunca hallaba fuerzas xa sellar mi amor con un beso (*aclaración: siempre e pensado q un amor se sella con un beso, kizas sea una tonteria, pero eso es lo q he kreido)... hasta esa noche, una noxe q siempre recordaré... en el cielo, un enorme campo estrellado, con la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor, como un gran ojo que me observaba, impasible, fijo toda la noche, observando el palpitar de mi corazón y como respiraba al dormir en mi lexo q forjé un mes de Abril..."  
  
"Eran sobre las nueve de la noche, afortunadamente habia anochecido ya (*aclaración: me encanta la nox ^^), y disfrutaba de este paisaje estrellado gracias a que no habia muchas luces a mi alrededor, tan solo una, la de mi corazón; que brillaba parpadeante buscando en la inmensidad a mi amada en la oscuridad que se habia adueñado de las calles que durante el dia tan transitadas eran... Sonó el timbre; giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta, encontrabame yo en la terraza de mi humilde hogar, vi la puerta, solitaria, sin adornos, sin nada que irrumpiera la oscuridad que la consumia. Fui caminando hacia la puerta, mi torso desnudo, solo unos pantalones cortos llevaba puesto; pensé: Kien sea a estas horas no l@ importará el verme así, pues en estos dias de calor, oscuridad y soledad (*aclaración: no estaban mis padres, me encontraba solo en mi hogar) poca gente se aventuraba a pasear por los caminos polvorientos o simplemente ir a visitar a conocidos... Abrí la puerta sin mirar sikiera a ver quien era, el xirrido inconfundible de esta me hizo recordar a los dias en que visitaba la casa de mi amada que se cerraba de forma parecida; y xa mi sorpresa, ahi estaba Ella, en frente de mi torso desnudo y pelo despeinado, de pie con la mirada baja y las manos cogidas por atrás..."  
  
"Ella era la Mujer que siempre habia amado, deseado, kerido tener entre mis brazos, Besado, adorado, adornado con las girnaldas de mi vida ya la que hubiera complacido hasta el punto más lejano y para muxos inalcanzable. Estaba sola en ese pasillo blankecino al que deba mi puerta, mas ella brillaba como un ángel recien caido del mismisimo séptimo cielo. Tenía la piel un tanto morena, un pelo negro que la llegaba x los hombros con una dulce fragancia a jazmín, y unos ojos oscuros, eternos, dónde me perdí más de una vez mirándola frente a frente a este ángel que hoy intento describir con mis vagas palabras. Llevaba unos vakeros junto a una camisa rosa que permitia ver su ombligo y distinguia su gran cuerpo moldeado de curvas y ondas en las que siempre quise perderme xa no encontarme jamás... (Aún guardo algun retrato suyo de cuando la conocí... siempre lo llevo a donde kiera k mi corazón vaya.. Pero volviendo a nuestra historia..) Seguía de pie, con la mirada baja, aún sabiendo que estaba de frente a Ella; di un paso adelante y con delicadeza erguí su cara con mi mano, hasta que pude ver esos ojos con los que tánto soñé"  
  
- ¿Q haces aki? - La pregunté, con miedo de saber ya la respuesta  
  
- He... venido a verte. Te... te echaba de menos - Me dijo con su dulce voz... estas palabras no las esperaba, yo siempre la he amado, más que a mi propia vida, más q a cualkier cosa en este o en otro mundo.. pero nunca se lo pude demostrar al completo, sin saber del todo lo que ella sentía por mi.  
  
"Sin dudarlo un momento, entró a mi ya mancillado hogar; parecía saber q estaba o me encontraba Solo.. Cerré la puerta tras ella y La seguí hasta mi habitación, en donde se sentó en la cama, una vez más con la mirada baja. Me senté a su lado, buskando q decir, pensando d k hablar, cuando interrumpió mis pensamientos pidiéndome un vaso de agua. Fuí a x el, y q sorpresa la mía al verla tumbada en mi cama, al parecer, dormida... Dejé el vaso en mi mesita, sentándome junto a ella, observándola, viendo como movía su pexo al respirar, admirando su cuerpo, oh santa majestuosidad!!!!!!... Me tumbé junto a ella, frente a frente bajo la luna llena; me puse a susurrarla cosas en la oreja, pensando que estaba dormida, deseando que esa noche nunca acabase, q permaneciera a mi lado xa siempre, manteniéndola viva susurrándola poemas en su fina oreja.. Cerré los ojos; creí q el paraíso había llegado hasta mí, q no podía ser más feliz, (y creedme cuando os digo q esto fue lo q sentí), caí en un sueño profundo, soñé que era atado con las cuerdas del destino a la mujer q siempre habia amado, q Ella tenia la llave q podria liberarme, q me mantenía erguido en una montaña, más allá del limbo... y noté, como si bebiera de un sacro manantial, comiera del más dulce panal, mis labios sintieron otro palpitar, el de mi amada, que los vi, junto a los mios, fundiéndose en un beso eterno; el primero xa mi, el verdadero xa ella..."  
  
"Esto ya no era un sueño, abrí mis cristalinos ojos y La vi, a la mujer k siempre habia amado, besándome, y yo a Ella, eternamente, apasionadamente, los dos abrazados en mi lexo unidos por los labios y por las almas, por siempre. (Fue entonces cuando rompí la burbuja de mi timidez y al fin sellé con un beso eterno el amor q siempre será recordado, como la rosa q nunca se habrá marxitado..) Pasaba su mano por mi torso desnudo, mi pelo despeinado y mi pantalon corto, mientras yo la kitaba torpemente su camisa, desabrochando sus (x cierto m parecieron interminables) botones, para luego seguir besándola, jugando con su lengua y besando su cuello, pasando mi mano por su culo y kitandola del todo su camisa, para deslumbrarme una vez más con su incomparable belleza y su cuerpo majestuoso... Ella me fue kitando mi pantalón, mientras yo intentaba kitarla su sujetador, pasando mis labios x cada parte posible, mientras ella gemia levemente del placer q sentía al estar al fin conmigo, y metía su mano derecha por dentro de mis boxer y jugaba con mi miembro... (entonces pensé q no habia persona mas afortunada en este mundo q yo en ese instante, estaba disfrutando con la persona k siempre habia amado, y Ella también lo disfrutaba; nos amabamos, k más podria pedir?...) Después de un tiempo, la luna seguia mirandonos, los dos desnudos en mi cama, besándonos, abrazandonos, disfrutando del mayor placer que pudiera algun dia existir sobre esta Tierra.. me fui bajando, besando cada curva de su cuerpo; sus labios, su cuello, su pecho ( en el q por cierto me deleité a mas no poder ), su ombligo, hasta llegar a su vagina en la que disfruté junto a ella, mientras ella se retorcia del placer, mordiendose los labios, emitiendo leves gemidos de placer; para luego subir y unir nuestras partes en una nox celestial, fundiendo cuerpo y alma, deseo y amor, en un movimiento constante que nos hizo temblar a los dos, no teniamos miedo, sino temblabamos del placer, sin pensar en las consecuencias, disfrutando este sacro momento sin q nada nos lo estropease... este era Nuestro momento, tras largo tiempo solos, volviamos a estar juntos... esta vez para siempre..."  
  
"Llegó la mañana, l sol radiante e imponente en lo alto nos miraba a los dos juntos, abrazados, desnudos aun, como si no existiera nada ni nadie mas en el mundo y tuvieramos todo l tiempo para amarnos.. Ella despertó antes que yo, sobresaltada..  
  
- Dios mio, si ya ha amanecido! - Dijo nerviosa buscando algo xa ponerse..  
  
- Si, pero q sucede? . La dije yo q ya me habia despertado..  
  
- Q vale q tu estes solo xq tus padres estén d crucero, pero los mios están en mi casa y seguro que están muy preocupados!!! - Dijo alterada. Entonces me di cuenta de lo q keria decir y nos vestimos rapidamente, ella llamó a su casa..  
  
- Ola? Mamá?? - Dijo nerviosa al marcar el numero de su casa.  
  
- Si, ola ______, q tal te lo has pasado en casa de _______ (amiga suya)?? sigues ahi, no? - Dijo su madre tan trankila  
  
- Eh.. si, klaro.. sigo en casa de ____, klaro.. kien te lo habia dicho?? - Dijo desconcertada mientras yo la besaba al otro lado del telefono..  
  
- Me lo ha dicho _______ (hermana mayor d Ella), por esta vez no pasa nada, pero la proxima vez avisame antes, vale?? - Dijo enternecedora su madre.  
  
- Er.. si, klaro, no t preocupes, xao mama - Dijo ya mas trankila Ella.. Luego estuvimos un tiempo charlando sobre lo sucedido, Ella habia venido xa hablar sobre nuestra anterior relación, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo al pensar q nos amabamos, y q fue x esto x lo q hicimos lo q hicimos.  
  
"Podria continuar este relato muxo más, con otras noxes en q Ella fue a pasar la noche con "su amiga", pero eso ya os lo contaré otro dia... jejejje xao amig@s, y no se lo conteis a nadie lo q habeis leido aki!!!  
  
Alex. 


End file.
